The 8th Horcrux
by Forever La Tua Cantante
Summary: What happens when Harry begins to fall for a girl, only to learn that her heritage isn't what he thought. How do you choose between the person you love, and the fate of all humanity?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. Nothing from the Harry Potter universe belongs to me; I'm merely borrowing the concept for my own amusement. I'm making no money from this fiction, and if this story should be similar to any other story, it's merely coincidence.

**Author's Note: **This is a rework/re-post off of an old account. I had stopped work on this story completely, but come across the chapters recently and reread them. The story was lacking detail, and I found myself confused by parts of it... (never a good thing when you're the person who wrote the story!) so I can only assume how readers must have felt. I know it still won't be perfect, but it will be better!… I hope.

This story will contain some spoilers, but it will also be AU. I'm not following the time line / events from the books, merely working off of them.

This story contains an original character that I am going to try and make quite believable, and do my best to keep from seeming Mary-Sue. I appreciate criticism, but only useful feedback. If you're just having a bad day and want to flame, then I really have no need to hear from you. I know I am not the best writer, hence the reason I never became an English/Lit major. I'm merely writing this story for my amusement, and hopefully the amusement of a few of you out there.

I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, but should you have an idea don't hesitate to let me know what it is. You never know when writer's block will strike.

**Rating: **M for mature language, situations and violence.

_Dobriy vyecher – good evening  
_

…

_To create a Horcrux, the spell-caster must have split his or her soul into fragments, so that one fragment can be implanted within the Horcrux while the other is retained in the spell-caster's own body. The act of splitting the soul is accomplished by committing murder, which rips the soul apart._

_...  
_

**Prologue**

Mikolva sat in the lush chambers, awaiting the return of her lover. It was a year to the date since she had been chosen to stand by His side, and tonight they would begin trying for an Heir to ensure His success. She looked up when the doors to their chambers opened, smiling as Voldemort entered the room.

"_Dobriy vyecher," _Mikolva greeted as she stood, the fabric of her robes opening to reveal creamy, smooth skin. Her lips pressed lightly against his cheek before moving along his jaw line, her nose nuzzling the hallow just beneath his ear. "I trust the raid tonight went well?"

Voldemort leaned into her lips, the vibration of her speech soothing. The raid had gone exceptionally well, their work to eradicate all members of the Order of the Phoenix finally underway. "It went well enough, but let us not speak about it now. I am just pleased to be here with you, my love.."

A soft breath left his lips as her hands slipped beneath his robes, slowly sliding them down over his shoulders and off of his body. There was not a doubt in his mind that he'd chosen the right woman to stand by his side. She was from one of the most high ranking pure blood families in Russia, her parents heading their own group of followers to the cause.

All thoughts were swept from his mind as a pair of hands gently pushed him back to the bed, and the remainder of the night was spent with heated flesh pressing against heated flesh as they made love.

_Nearly two years later…_

Little Ania giggled as she walked across the room, having finally mastered the art of walking… for the most part. Ania walked towards her father's desk before squealing with delight and turning around and running back over to her mother, plopping down in her lap with another giggle.

It was Ania's one year birthday, and she had been spoiled with the attention she received from both parents on this day. Ania was a spitting image of her father in his youth; with her pale creamy skin, jet black hair and brown eyes.

She looked up as her father approached, a hand reaching out to grasp as his robes. The young girl couldn't understand the words that were meant for her mother, which was for the best.

"It's time, my love. The location of Godric's Hallow has finally leaked, and tonight I plan to dispose of that blasted prophecy." He leaned down and gently kissed his wife before picking up Ania who wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling.

Lord Voldemort held onto his daughter for several long moments before pulling her back and gently kissing her forehead. "Behave for your mother, little one." He handed the child back to her mother before leaving; none of them would have ever imagined that it would be his last mission for many, many years to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. Nothing from the Harry Potter universe belongs to me; I'm merely borrowing the concept for my own amusement. I'm making no money from this fiction, and if this story should be similar to any other story, it's merely coincidence.

**Author's Note: **Enjoy! And review, if you would. It helps motivate.

**Rating: **M for mature language, situations and violence.

…

_"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." _ -- Professor Binns (CS)

…

_Greetings Ania,_

_I trust that you are enjoying your summer, and that this letter has found you in good health. I did not mention this to you during the school year because the plans were not final, but now I can. This year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be hosting a Quidditch Cup, and Durmstrang has been chosen to compete. _

_Twenty institutes in total will be competing. _

_I had a hard decision deciding exactly who would represent our institution this year on the team, as all the players are wonderful. It was, however, an easy decision to name you team Captain since you are one of the best beaters our school has ever seen. _

_Congratulations Ania. _

_Because of the competition, each team will spend the year at Hogwarts to study, even after being eliminated from the Cup. Attached you will find the necessary list of equipment and books for your studies, and as Captain I expect you to make sure your team is properly prepared. You'll be arriving at Hogwarts a day before term starts so that you all can be sorted into respective houses and learn your way around the castle grounds. We will have your fireplace hooked up to their floo network._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Alric._

The letter had arrived three weeks ago, it now set atop her dresser worn from the numerous times it had been folded after being reread. It was a brilliant idea, having a school level Quidditch cup. She had always found a level of friendly competition a good way to ease the worries of one's mind. What with Voldemort's rumored return, and the war that was sure to follow, many people were going to need something to distract them.

She had always loved the sport, and having been able to train with and play beside Viktor Krum had been an added bonus. Ania was a beater, and notorious for knocking her share of players unconscious with well aimed bludgers.

Ania pulled herself away from her thoughts before glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Tall and slender, her features were elegant and accented by long black hair and large brown eyes.

Lips parted in a soft sigh. While Ania was quite excited to be leaving for Hogwarts, she was also saddened to know that she would not be finishing her last year with her close friends. She would not, however, miss the freezing corridors of Durmstrang, or the short dreary winter days.

Ania's thought returned to her task; getting her packed trunk downstairs to the fireplace. The weeks had passed quite quickly, and now it was time to leave. Wand in hand, she carefully levitated --if you could call it levitating-- her trunk downstairs before lowering it to the ground.

A handful of powder was collected from a jar on the mantle before being thrown into the fireplace. Ania took the trunk and tugged it into the now green fire with her. "Hogwarts!" The spinning began and Ania held her breath until she finally felt her feet hit the solid ground, stumbling out of the fireplace. She would never grow used to the feeling of using the floo network or portkeying, it seemed…

Ania dusted the soot from her clothes before she glanced around the large room. There was already a large group of people standing around, some gathered into small groups and others standing off by themselves. It did not take long to find the members from her team, and she quickly began off in their direction.

Conversation was quickly struck up, and the members of the Durmstrang team discussed their summers and plans for the cup. They had each come with a game plan.

"Welcome young Quidditch players." The room fell silent as a grey haired Wizard with half-moon spectacles took to the podium. On each side of the podium sat the 'coaches' from each school, and behind them stood four students, and given the color of their ties they were representing the four houses of Hogwarts.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Head Master here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am quite pleased at the turnout of this event, and am excited to get the events underway. We must, however, sort you into houses, and go over the tournament and school rules."

Dumbledore went on for nearly an hour before finally finishing his speech. He capped just once and a stool appeared just a few feet in front of the podium, a hat settled down on top of it. The hat itself sang a song as the students began to form a line, and soon it was calling out houses.

Ania waited patiently until it was her turn. The rest of her team had already been sorted, some into Ravenclaw (which seemed to surprise a number of students, as it seemed every student assumed Durmstrang was a school full of future death eaters), and others had been put into Slytherin. Ania sat upon the stool, glancing around as the hat began to speak into her ear.

"Ahh, yes… Ania Petrova. There is a great potential in you, very strong, yes very strong. I believe Green would suit you well, and I think should I put you into any other house that Salazar Slytherin would roll over in his grave. However; you are quite inquisitive, and eager to learn everything that you can. You are true to those around you, and I believe quite sharp in wit. Blue and bronze, or green and silver… you are one of the more difficult to place. I think, though, that you shall be in...

"Ravenclaw!"


End file.
